1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for protecting an application, and more particularly, to an application protection method to prevent an unauthorized user from copying and using the application.
2. Description of the Related Art
A software application is protected by intellectual property rights, since it is a creation of the mind of a programmer. However, illegal downloading and sharing of applications are prevalent and there are insufficient protection means against them.
Therefore, there is a need for methods, which enhance protection of applications which are programmers' assets, as part of an effort to prevent a decline in application innovation as well as pecuniary loss caused by illegal use of applications.